1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping box, and in particular to a shipping box having multiple containers especially constructed for the shipment of items requiring refrigeration, such as fish packed in ice.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as presented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,614, is cognizant of a shipping box constructed from a plurality of interfitting containers having a lid which is interlocked with such containers for handling purposes.